This is what we could be
by Pruann
Summary: This takes place after todays episode. Booth and Brennan finally admit their feelings toward each other and deal with making a relationship work. Be nice its my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Now that she realized her feelings Temperance Brennan couldn't believe it took her this long to realize she was in love with her partner. Sure she may have never believed in love before now, but after feeling how she feels toward Seeley Booth, she definitely could not deny it now.**

**She was waiting in the recovery room for Booth to wake up from his brain surgery to remove his tumor. She wasn't sure when she was going to tell him of her newfound feelings toward him but she knew it had to be soon or she would explode. Well not literally because we know that its not physically possible for that to happen just from her thoughts. The one main thing that bothered her was that line he drew so long ago. **

"**Dr. Brennan," the doctor called as he walked out. **

"**Yes did Booth wake up? When can I see him?" Brennan asked hurriedly.**

"**He woke up and is asking for you, the surgery seemed to go well. If you follow me I will take you to him," the doctor led her to Booth's room.**

**Walking into his room she looked at him and saw he was awake and alert. She felt so relieved that he was okay, even though she had no doubt in her mind that he would be. **

"**Bones," were the first words out of Seeley Booths mouth as she walked into the room. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him than she was now. He realized a long time ago how he felt for her but he was afraid to tell her. Afraid of rejection. Afraid to loose their friendship and partnership. Afraid she would hurt him. Just plain afraid. He wasn't more petrified before in his life, but he realized that after almost losing his life that he needed to tell her. Maybe they wouldn't need to artificially inseminate her, he could do it himself. **

**Boy I need to get my mind out of the gutter. Booth thought to himself. I cant think like that right now, not if I am going to tell her my feelings and that I want to erase that dumb ass line.**

"**Booth, the doctors did an excellent job and tell me you should be perfectly fine." Bones says. **

"**Good," Booth tells her, "I know I just came out of surgery and its been a long day for the both of us but I have some things I would like to talk to you about." **

"**Listen Booth if its about the whole baby thing, you don't have to do it, I shouldn't have even put you in that position in the first place," Bones gets out real fast before Booth could say any more. **

"**Bones calm down, its fine. That isn't exactly what I wanted to talk to you about," he told her, "I've been doing some thinking, about us."**

"**What do you mean I don't understand," she said, "do you not want to work with me anymore?" she asked with pain written all over her face. **

"**Bones calm down. After everything that happened today with me almost not making it and not knowing if I was going to wake up it made me realize a few things," Booth explains taking a breath, "come over and sit down beside me."**

**She cautiously comes over and sits in the chair right beside Booths bed. He takes her hand and continues talking. **

"**I realized that I never want to know what its like not to have you in my life, I want to be able to do things with you that doesn't revolve around work." he starts out, "when I made that line all those years ago after my break up with Cam it was because I was trying to protect myself. Protect myself from getting hurt when something would happen on the job or when someone would target whoever I was with just to get back at me. But what I realized today is that I want to erase that line because if I don't tell you what I'm about to tell you I may regret it for the rest of my life."**

"**What are you trying to say Booth?" she asks.**

"**Temperance Brennan I'm in love with you," as he said those words he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.**

**______________________________________**

**A/N: this is my first story I am attempting to write. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. If you want me to continue I will try to have a new chapter up every other day. I am not sure where exactly I am going with this but we will see :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth started to deepen the kiss they were currently sharing until _his_ Bones pulled away.

"That was… unexpected," she said to him.

"Bones I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have done that, but after everything that has happen this past week I need to tell you," he explained, "I understand if you don't feel the same way but I just needed to be honest with you."

"Booth I did a lot of thinking, I never thought I would have a family again but you made me realize that I do have a family even if we are unconventional," she started, "I never wanted to open myself up to anyone and I have been successful in doing so, that is until you came into my life. I never believed in love and felt that it was all just chemicals in the brain when highly attracted to someone. But when I thought I was going to loose you today, I was so scared, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"What are you saying here Bones?" Booth asked

"Seeley Booth I believe I am in love with you," she looked up at him into his eyes and smiled.

She leaned in to kiss him again and couldn't help but think she couldn't be more happier.

_________________________________________________________

All you could hear was the biggest squeal ever.

"Angela could you please stop that, I know you are _extremely _happy but you are hurting my ears." Brennan informed her best friend.

"Oh sweetie I am just so happy for you, I mean you and your sexy FBI agent finally admitted your feelings towards one another." Angela says happily, "So when is he getting released and are you going to play sexy nurse for him?"

"He is getting released tomorrow and I don't know what you mean by 'sexy nurse'" Brennan says.

"It means you put on a sexy little outfit and take care of that sexy man when he comes home," Angela says with a 100 watt smile on her face.

"I highly doubt any type of sexual intercourse would be healthy for him at the moment since he just had extensive surgery." Brennan tells her, "But I am thinking about taking some time off to help him out at home."

"Honey I think that is the best idea I have heard you say." She tells her best friend with a smile.

_______________________________________________________

"So Bones you ready to help me escape?" Booth asked with amusement.

"Booth you are being released so there is no need to escape." She replied confused.

"Joke Bones, just a joke," he said smiling, "So did the nurse give you all the instructions you need to take good care of me."

"Yes, I felt the need to take a little time off to stay with you while you recover," she said shyly, "that is if its okay with you."

"Wow I feel special, Dr. Temperance Brennan is going to take time _off _for little ole me?" he said teasingly, "And I would absolutely love for you to stay with me to help me out."

"Wonderful," she said smiling, "As soon as you are dressed and ready we can leave, I will just wait out here while you change."

"Bones wait," he said as she turns back towards him, "I am still a little weak do you think you could help me."

"Sure," she says.

She walks over towards him, he already has his boxers on and she helps him slip his sweat pants on pulling them up slowly. She caresses his well sculpted chest and stomach as she reaches for his shirt. He raises his arms so she can slide his t-shirt on and carefully over his head. Now fully dressed he stands there and just looks into her eyes, he leans in and places a tender kiss to her lips. The feeling is amazing to the both of them and they both realize for the first time in their lives they are truly happy.

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: Review PLEASE! Let me know what you think and if I am doing a good job so far. If I get enough reviews I will make the next chapter a good one ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know it has been a while. The internet was out for a while (which really really sucked) and i finally got a little inspiration for this chapter. So let me know what you think!**

____________________________________________________________________

Its been a week since he was released and he couldn't feel any better. Bones was staying with him every night and after much insisting he was able to hold her every night when they went to bed. Today she went back to work, Booth knew she couldn't stay off that long no matter how much she loved him. Now that was something to smile about, she loved him. She says it freely now before she leaves the house and hangs up the phone with him and he loves it.

His phone rings.

"Booth," he says into the receiver.

"Hey its me I just wanted to check up on you," Bones voice comes from the other end.

"Awe just say it you miss me," he says smirking into the phone.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were okay your first day without me there," she said rationally.

"I miss you too Bones," he says with a little laugh, "but I have decided to make you dinner for when u come home. And I don't care how much work you have u need to be here at 7."

"Fine, but I have to go back to work now since I have to leave early," she said smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said realizing he would never get sick of hearing her say that.

_________________________________________________________________

When she stepped into the house she could smell something wonderful from the kitchen.

"Come into the dining room." he told her.

As she stepped into the dining room the sight before her took her breath away. He had a candle light dinner ready for her on the table and he had a bouquet of daisies for her.

"Oh wow, Booth this is beautiful," she said not knowing what to say to him.

"Yeah well I thought I would do something special for you since you have put your life on hold to make sure I recover fully, it's the least I could do," he says.

After dinner they are just relaxing with some champagne and Booth is kissing her with passion she has never felt before. She pulls away and stops him before things got carried away.

"Bones what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, "you just left the hospital a week ago."

"Temperance let me make love to you."

As he said this he leaned in and kissed her and she let him lead her to the bedroom. He slowly started removing her clothing his mouth never leaving her lips. She has never before been touched the way he has touched her. He made her feel loved, something she once thought wasn't real.

After their clothes were shed he laid her down on the bed and kissed every inch of her skin.

"You are so beautiful," he said in between kisses.

He then kissed his way back up to her lips and thrust himself into her. She gasped at his size and the tenderness of it all. He started rocking slowly so not to hurt her. She was never more beautiful to him then she was right now writhing back in forth in ecstasy because of him. He reached down and started circling her clit so that she would come with force as he did at the same time.

They lay there still intertwined just enjoying the closeness they were now sharing.

"That was. Wow," Booth said.

"So that's what its like to break the laws of physics," she said laughing.

"Oh you don't know the meaning of breaking the laws of physics yet," he said with a smirk and rolled over to show her what breaking the laws of physics really were.

___________________________________________________

**A/N: I need lots of reviews to keep this story going! so let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
